Centrum Społeczności:Slider
Slider jest galerią promującą grupę wiki, pojawiającą się cyklicznie na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o miejsce w sliderze dla swojej wiki. Prosimy zapoznać się z zasadami dotyczącymi wiki ubiegającymi się o miejsce w sliderze: # Zgłaszający prośbę musi być administratorem danej wiki lub dać linka do dyskusji, w której jeden z administratorów zgodził się na zgłoszenie prośby o miejsce w sliderze. # Kandydująca wiki powinna zawierać przynajmniej 100 dopracowanych stron (nie zalążków artykułów). # W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca na wiki powinno zostać dokonanych co najmniej 100 edycji. # Strona główna powinna wyglądać atrakcyjnie i zawierać linki do najważniejszych artykułów na wiki. # Wiki powinna posiadać dobrze zorganizowaną strukturę kategorii (Specjalna:Nieskategoryzowane_strony powinna być pusta). # Skórka wiki (Nowa skórka Wikii) powinna być oryginalna i dopracowana. Wiki dodawane są do slidera czwórkami, ze względu na sposób wyświetlania ich na stronie głównej. Prosimy o cierpliwość. W celu optymalizacji rozmiaru i/lub jakości galerii, niektóre obrazy mogą w ostatecznej wersji nieznacznie różnić się od tych sugerowanych przez zgłaszającego. Lista wiki, które już mają swoje miejsce w sliderze, znajduje się tutaj. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o slider powinna wyglądać tak: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Centrum_Społeczności * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Forum społeczności Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Pozwól innym sobie pomóc! co wygeneruje: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Centrum_Społeczności * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Forum społeczności Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Pozwól innym sobie pomóc! * Link do wiki: * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o miejsce w sliderze placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki preload=Project:Slider Jedi Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.jedi.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360 (zbliżone rozmiary): http://images.wikia.com/gwiezdnewojnyjedi/pl/images/7/77/Star-wars-samurai.jpg * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Jedi Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Bo kto nie chciał mieć miecza świetlnego? : W raporcie nieskategoryzowanych stron znajduje się jeden wpis, ale mam nadzieję, że zdążycie to poprawić przed zebraniem czterech wiki. ;) Dodaję do listy. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:10, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) : Nawet tej strony nie widziałem 0_o-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:49, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) DDZPPF Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.ddzppf.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: DDZPPF Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Skarbnica wiedzy o serialu animowanym "Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster". : Dodaję do listy. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:51, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Pora na Przygodę! Wikia * Link do wiki: http://pl.pora-na-przygode.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: http://oi45.tinypic.com/1vmtv.jpg * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Pora na Przygodę Wikia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Matematycznie! Co do strony głównej, jak narazie jest tam prima aprilisowy żart, jak jest zawsze można zobaczyć w Historii : Idzie się domyślić. :D Zgłoszenie przyjęte, dodaję do kolejki. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:15, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki * Link do wiki:Klik * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: Klik 2! * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Z Sąsiadem lepiej nie zadzierać! : Obawiam się, że spośród 106 stron na wiki wiele jest bardzo krótkich i jeszcze niedopracowanych. Spróbujcie trochę nad nimi popracować i zgłosić się ponownie za jakiś czas. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:01, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Patapedia * Link do wiki: Klik * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: klik * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Patapedia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Wszystko o tych małych śmiałkach! :Ponieważ Patapedia ma aktualnie spotlight, slider może być przesunięty o czas określony przez administracje centrali ;) — Mighty Patapon 18:35, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Nim slider pojawi się na głównej (wg kolejności listy), spotlight już zniknie, bowiem nadejdzie nowy miesiąc. :) [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:14, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Dodaję do listy. Nowy slider zostanie dołączony do listy od razu, gdy ze strony Jedi Wiki otrzymam obrazek o odpowiednich wymiarach, który będzie się nadawał na stronę główną. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:36, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: Slider dodany. Ponadto, ponieważ zrobiło się ich już sporo, będą się one teraz zmieniać codziennie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:45, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: http://images.wikia.com/vestroia/pl/images/3/39/Ben10slider.png * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Ben 10 Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Dowiedz się wszystkiego o Benie 10! : Ben 10 Wiki nie może otrzymać slidera, bowiem już go (jako Ben 10 - Planeta) posiada. Obecny obrazek wygląda tak, natomiast jeśli chodzi o opis: * górny podpis: Ben 10 - Planeta Wiki * dolny podpis: Poznaj wszystkich cudzoziemców z Omnitrixa : Które elementy powinienem podmienić zgodnie z Twoją propozycją, a które zostawić po staremu? Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:36, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Najlepiej wszystko zmienić. Pozdrawiam. --Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 19:58, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) : W takim razie podmienione. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:15, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Książkopedia * Link do wiki: Książkopedia * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: http://static.polskieradio.pl/files/e23b53b8-3d4b-44e7-afb7-8d85df43d320.file * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Książkopedia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Kto mówi, że czytanie jest nudne? : Wiki ma wprawdzie 2 nieskategoryzowane strony, ale poprawienie tego zajmie Wam chwilkę. Dodaję do nowej czwórki, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:08, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Dishonored Wiki * Link do wiki: w:c:pl.dishonored * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: http://www.images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130418143746/dishonored/pl/images/7/75/Dishonored.jpg * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Dishonored Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Zemsta rozwiązuje wszystkie problemy : Z tego co widzę, wiele spośród 130 artykułów jest bardzo krótkich. Nawet artykuł o samej grze, czyli ten najbardziej podstawowy na wiki, ma jeszcze kilka pustych sekcji - do uzupełnienia, jak mniemam. Na razie nie dodam wiki do listy, ale kiedy w oczekującym sliderze zostanie już tylko jedno wolne miejsce, przyjrzę się, czy Dishonored Wiki poprawiła swoje braki. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:01, kwi 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Po zastanowieniu, ostatecznie dodam Dishonored Wiki do listy. Widzę, że przybyło Wam sporo stron od czasu zgłoszenia. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:10, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) TVD Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.tvd.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: tutaj * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: The Vampire Diaries Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Nie lekceważ uroku ciemności. Nawet najczystsze serce może się mu poddać. : Dodaję do listy. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:44, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) Sword Art Online Wiki * Link do wiki: w:c:pl.swordartonline * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/134/4/5/sao_slider_by_poonuraak-d659o8m.png * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Sword Art Online Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Anime, manga i powieść Sword Art Online 19:29, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) : A to tej wiki jeszcze w żadnym sliderze nie ma? :o Dodaję do listy. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:57, maj 14, 2013 (UTC) Sonic Wiki * Link do wiki: tutaj * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: tutaj * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Sonic Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Wkrocz w świat serii Sonic the Hedgehog http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 19:52, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) :Dodaję do nowej czwórki. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:34, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) Tunele Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.tunele.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: Link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Tunele Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj podziemny świat Tuneli. :Dodaję do oczekujących. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:35, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Dzięki. ;) Astor1914 (dyskusja) 14:50, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Big Time Rush Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.bigtimerush.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: Link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Big Time Rush Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj główne postacie serialu i ich przygody. : Dodaję do oczekujących. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:05, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Wakfu Wiki * Link do wiki:Wakfu Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360:http://images.wikia.com/wakfu-anime/pl/images/7/7f/Slider.jpg * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Wakfu Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Dołącz do świata Amakna!! : Dodaję tę wiki i nowy pakiet na stronę główną. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:51, cze 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Pozwoleniem sobie zmienić obraz, aby trochę go odchudzić i zachować proporcje oryginału. — Sovq 18:31, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Bakugan Fanon Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Bakugan Fanon Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Wymyśl nowe losy Vestroi! : Dodaję do listy. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:58, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) TVD Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.tvd.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: tutaj * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: The Vampire Diaries Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Nie lekceważ uroku ciemności. Nawet najczystsze serce może się mu poddać. :#TVD Wiki jest już w sliderze. http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/bd/Tailsrun_S2.gif Painto the | Sonic Wiki http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/b/b5/Sonicrun_S2.gif 15:47, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki * Link do wiki: Klik! * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: Klik! * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj Adama, Bree i Chase'a - bioniczne rodzeństwo z supermocami! : Dodaję do listy. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:58, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) Death Note Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Note_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Death Note Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Genialny licealista z Notesem Śmierci czy najlepszy detektyw świata? Kto wygra? [[User:RavenZuza|''˷˷Raven˷˷Zuza˷˷]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:RavenZuza|'˷˷Tablica˷˷']] 20:27, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) : Wiki zgłoszona do slidera powinna mieć co najmniej 100 dopracowanych stron. Tymczasem Death Note Wiki wśród swoich 232 artykułów zawiera 159 zalążków, spośród których wiele nie zawiera żadnej treści. Na ten moment nie dodam wiki do kolejki - przyjrzę się jej jeszcze raz, kiedy w oczekującym sliderze zostanie jedno wolne miejsce. Proponuję w tym czasie popracować nad rozbudową istniejących stron. Pozdrawiam, 'Myslec dyskusja' 20:36, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Legopedia * '''Link do wiki': w:c:pl.lego * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: obraz * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Legopedia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu:Buduj z nami polską encyklopedię na temat LEGO! PS. Jeśli chodzi o raport, to musi się on tylko odświeżyć --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:50, sie 20, 2013 (UTC) Barbie Wiki * Link do wiki: Barbie Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 670x360: Link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Barbie Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj świat popularlej lalki Barbie i jej przyjaciół.